The preparation of 5-(1(S)-amino-2-hydroxyethyl)-N-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)-methyl]-2-[8-methoxy-2-(trifluoromethyl)-5-quinoline]-4-oxazolecarboxamide (the compound of Formula I) is disclosed in Published International WO 2005/116009 A1, filed on May 16, 2005 (the '009 publication), which is incorporated herein in its entirety.

The novel compounds disclosed in the '009 publication, including the compound of Formula I, are classified as PDE-4 inhibitor compounds and are useful therapeutic agents in the treatment of inflammatory conditions, for example COPD and Asthma.
As reported in the '009 publication, the compound of Formula I was characterized by TLC and by LC/MS techniques. The procedures described in the '009 publication yielded the compound of Formula I in a crystalline solid hydrochloride form. However the hydrochloride form isolated by this method is highly hygroscopic, making it difficult to process into a medicament.
In general, compounds which have been identified as having therapeutic activity must be provided in a highly pure form for pharmaceutical use. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide compounds intended for pharmaceutical use in a form such that it is handled easily for incorporation into a medicament. It is also desirably that compounds, in the form incorporated into a medicament, possesses a sufficiently robust character resistant to chemical degradation, and thereby imparts a long shelf life to the medicament.